Him
by musicbox's will
Summary: one-shot. AU-ish. Kairi-centric. Funny, she hadn't realized there was a specific amount of time before people stopped caring.


**_Author's Note: Hi. I know I haven't really written on this account in a while, but I decided to post something in hopes that you all know I'm not dead or anything. xD This popped into my head a few days ago and I couldn't just let leave it sitting around in my head. I hope you enjoy and merry Christmas!_**

 ** _Originally, musicbox_**

 ** _P.S. Don't forget to tell me what you think!_**

 _word count: 872_

 _HIM_

 _/Solitude/_

It was ironic. Ironic how she smiled despite herself. Ironic how, despite the circumstances, she convinced herself she was alright. Ironic how she felt alone when her friends were right in front of her.

She wondered what was wrong with her, but couldn't quite come to a conclusion. Or maybe, she just wasn't being truthful with herself.

 **"Didn't you find the joke funny?"**

 **"Sorry, Selphie, I'm just out of it today."**

 _/Silence/_

The quiet frightened her. She liked noise because it acted as a distraction. It reminded her life didn't come to a standstill no matter how horribly the world was treating her at the moment.

Being awake when the rest of the world slept forced her to think. Usually she liked thinking a lot, but not when her thoughts led to him. Not when it seemed like the universe seemed so adamant on breaking her. For the time being, she would not think because thinking would lead to tears which, in turn, would lead to sleep-deprivation. Then, everyone would lose their minds with worry.

 **"What's wrong, Kairi?"**

 **"Oh, I just had a rough night that's all."**

 _/Simple/_

There was a time when she could do whatever she wanted without a care. (Well, she couldn't leave the house without doing homework first, but that was besides the point.) A time when she could giggle with her friends about their crushes and debate about who was the cutest. Or fantasize about other worlds with her two best friends.

It was different now. Complex. Everyone waited for a slip-up—a slight miscalculation. Then, this reality—her reality—would proceed to suffocate her with insincere apologies or tell her to move on. Tell her it had been months since they had up and left and that she should be fine by now.

Funny, she hadn't realized there was a specific amount of time before people stopped giving a damn.

 **"Come _on_** , **Kairi! Those two are long gone. Look at it this way; you still have me, Tidus, and Wakka."**

 **"Do you really think it's that simple? I can't just walk away from it, not yet, at least."**

 _/Sanctuary/_

She still went to the play island. Perhaps it was a tad childish, but she couldn't help it. The nostalgia never failed to make her grin and besides, it was one of the only times she let her defenses down. There was no pretending, no obligations.

Feeling her red hair fall behind as she ran to the Secret Place always made her feel like there was something to be found. She could feel the excitement bubble up within her as she crouched down and entered.

The walls were adorned with nonsensical drawings and the occasional mushroom. Sunlight flooded through, a gentle breeze tickling her skin. As she walked about, surveying everything, her eyes fell on a door. There was nothing special about it, really, but she felt a strange pull towards it.

Brushing the feeling off, she turned, looking for one drawing in particular; a boy and a girl sharing a paopu fruit. A smile played on her lips once she caught sight of it. Sure, it didn't look quite up to par with some art she had seen, but it was _theirs._

She touched it lightly, her fingertips grazing it.

At the sensation of her throat closing, she turned away. Breaking promises wouldn't do her any good, even those she made to herself.

 **"Can you come by my house today?"**

 **"Sure, but first I have to do something."**

 _/Sora/_

She remembered him so vividly, from the way his blue eyes would shine with humor to the way his hair seemed to always be in disarray. There was something so radiant about him, a certain kind of light. Her heart swelled at the thought of his last words to her. Now that he had gone, she began to feel the gravity of the situation crashing down on her.

Despite his goofy exterior, despite him not being the brightest crayon in the box, and despite him trusting people too easily, (face it, _everyone_ was Sora's friend) he was beautiful. He could make anyone smile or laugh. It was his talent.

Maybe if she had gone with them to see other worlds she wouldn't have to put up a front. There was always a maybe with her. She wished there could be a definite answer, but then again, she wished for a lot of things.

What if it wasn't too late? What if she found them? What if they weren't gone forever like everyone insisted? What if he was walking the streets of some world laughing alongside Riku?

She could try, she supposed. She could try for the both of them.

 **"I wonder how Riku and Sora are doing."**

 **"I'm sure they're just fine, Selphie."**

...

...

...

 _"Don't you ever forget about me or Riku, 'kay? We'll be sure to tell you all about the worlds out there once we get back. I **promise**."_

 _..._

 _..._

...

 _"I don't think I could ever forget you two if I tried. That's a promise you can't break either, you hear?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _end_


End file.
